A simple letter
by Disoriented coconuts
Summary: When Misao leaves the aoiya to go on a journey she meets sou-chan and sparks will fly MUAHHAH. MiSou
1. gashes

Sakura: AHHHHH ANOTHER HORRIBLE RUROUNI KENSHIN FIC BY ME!

Soujiro: Maa , Maa it isn't that bad

Sakura: YES IT IS WHAAAAA

Disclaimer: I own Rurouni Kenshin BUAHAHAHAH

Soujiro: I can now see why I married you

Sakura: why

Soujiro: because you're insane and beautiful

Sakura: You are soo sweet! Too bad I have to jump off a cliff and try to fly now bye!

Soujiro: Hey NO more trying to fly! I hate staying in the hospital for 9 hours straight. And besides you did it 89,999,999 times already starts dragging his wife back home

Misao woke up startled and checked her clock, It was 12:30 AM. A figure beside her grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. As misao snuggled closer to Soujiro she mumbled "Ah , anta just having another dream about our wedding night.

Soujiro draped his arms around his wife while misao buried her head in the crook of his neck .

And how did this happen? It was all because of a simple letter………….

_Dear Jiya and the others,_

_I have gone on a journey to seek my purpose in life. Since Aoshi refuses to show any sign of emotion everything I do is pointless. I can't expect life to dome crashing down on me._

_So I'm tiered of that. I took all the emergency money and all the food so_

_Jaa Ne_

_Misao_

As misao packed her little belongings she grew sadder. When misao was about to leave she left the note on her futon.

It was now 12:00 and misao was tired she ate a quick snack of onigiri and took out a sleeping mat and slept at the bottom of a tree trunk

8:00 AM

After waking up, having a quick breakfast and folding up her futon she continued her journey to (A/N I couldn't think of anything so…) Tokyo IT IS!

'_I wonder how Jiya _and the others are doing'

She was such in deep thought that she didn't see the men in front of her.

"Hey baby why don't you come and play with us"

Misao's blood boiled but she remembered that she forgot her kunai at home

" crap!"

Misao did the only thing she could do at the moment : run. As the men chased her into the forest one of them cut her chest deeply. she jumped into the highest tree she could find at the moment. As she saw the men run away in the wrong directions she sighed and laughed. A little too hard I guess because she fell out of the tree. As she fell she expected to feel the Cold hard ground but instead she felt soft hands embracing her and the sent of fresh pine intoxicating her senses before she blacked out .

At the aoiya everything was far from fine……………..

" SHE WHAT!" The ex-oniwabanshu members all screamed in unison

even Ice cube screamed. Omasu pointed a finger at Aoshi accusingly " YOU SPOKE A SENTENCE, OH MY KAMI" Okina rubbed his beard and sighed " I think we are overreacting Misao is 18 and she is old enough to make her own choices"

Aoshi got angry " Okina how can you say that! Misao may be 18 but you know she acts like a child! She relentlessly ran away a year ago to Find me! She is by No means an adult!

Okina just smiled, " actually she is more of an adult that you will ever be , aoshi,

She has shown responsibility by following her heart instead of just standing there helplessly. She does what she needs to do , makes up her mind about it, and makes sure no one can stop her from what she's doing . And most of all She SHOWS her emotion rater that hiding it"

Aoshi was speechless. He regained his cool exterior and stomped to his room.

With misao and her savior…………………

when misao awoke she realized her chest was covered in bandages and the fact that someone was watching her…..

"Are you okay Miss?" Misao shifted her direction to a young man . His appearance was quite cute. Short brown hair , deep blue eyes, and a smile that etched into you soul like stone. " T-t-tenken no soujiro….." misao stuttered. The smile on soujiro's face only grew wider. "Ah, not tenken anymore. This one is a rurouni now"

Misao sweat dropped ' _apparently he is just like the baka kenshin.. exact same words too'_

"okay soujiro ! who put these bandages on my chest!"

"oh me." Soujiro replied bluntly

" YOU DID! WHAT KINDA PERVERT ARE YOU" Misao repeatedly hit him on the head

"owowwowowowo" A chibi soujiro cried

"Miss! I didn't do anything wrong I just put bandages and cleaned the gash on your chest" sou exclaimed clutching his head. Too bad for sou-chan that only made it worse and ended up getting hit more on the head. After several hard hits on the head misao stopped. " Name's misao and yours is soujiro, right" Misao said as if nothing happened

unfortunately soujiro was in chibi mode and had swirly eyes.


	2. That smile

Sakura: Chapter number 2 Of the sucky story from hell BUAHAHHAHAH

Soujiro- now I wish I married Serenity-Chan

Sakura: starts to cry wahahahhahahahah

Kenshin: hugs Sakura Don't worry Sakura-Chan Kenshin is here

Soujiro: growls Back off Himura-san

Kenshin: winks at Sakura

Sakura: Mouths a 'thank you' to Kenshin

**8:00 AM**

Misao woke to the smell of smoke and wish, looking to her side there was the Tenken cooking fish over a fire that apparently got out of hand. Misao smirked to herself , dipped a bucket in the river, and threw it over the fire. Soujiro frowned at his poor fish they were burned to a crisp. Thank god for shukuchi! It made fishing so much easier, and by

10:00 they were done eating breakfast and on the road again,

(A/N Misao allowed sou-chan to travel with her)

**Misao's POV :**

'GRRRRR does this guy ever stop smiling! It's creeping me out!' I pictured a Soujiro in my mind and tried to imagine him with a smile. No luck. I guess I was such in deep thought I didn't hear Soujiro yell watch out to me cuz I ran into a tree. Really Hard. So Hard I guess I almost blacked out.owowowowwow. I held my head in frustration and yelled at the poor guy.

" It's all your fault" I pouted

" What did I do?" he replied with a grin plastered all over his face.

" You made me think of that damned smile on your fucking face!"

" ah, Misao-Chan you should watch your mouth in front of an elder" Soujiro scolded with that oh so annoying smile.

CRACK…. Uh oh I think I just lost my conscience and my patience. I mean I'm only 5 months younger than him….

**Soujiro's POV**

Okay Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Okay wrong. I definitely SHOULDN'T have said that. Lets make a list now…..

Traveling with Misao: good  
We have food: good  
I have lightning fast speed: good  
The fact that my constant smile Pisses the fuck out of Misao: bad  
The fact that I am a former assassin: bad  
The fact that I have a smart-ass mouth : bad. 

Okay, I'm dead. Kami-Sama help me

A few minuets later and A HUNDERED Gashes later:

okay I can't feel my legs and my stomach. I think if Himura wanted to get rid of me he should have brought Misao over and pretend I was a perverted freak.

Misao's POV

I feel bad. Wait Misao Makamachi never Feels guilty. Scratch that I feel guilty.

Poor guy … blood is flowing down his mouth a-a-and HE STILL HAS THAT FUCKING SMILE ON HIS FACE. That's it I'm gona beat the shit outa him…..

Okay I know I better way to get back at him………

"Oh sou-channnn..."

Sakura: yup I think I'll rip that smile of your face anata  
Soujiro: wha.?  
Sakura : goes up to soujiro and makes him look angry 

Soujiro: HEYYYYYY... starts smiling again


	3. Revenge: the man is now a girl

Sakura: Soujiro I want a kiss

Soujiro:**kisses her**) there

Sakura: AH HA! YOU ARE A PERVERT!

Soujiro: All I did was kiss you after all you are my wife

Sakura: damn you're right

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin ya fucking lawyers!

Chap 1 reviews:

'EndHope' wrote:

Awful. Absolutely awful.

You have no scene dividers. You showed no respect for grammar, dialogue grammar, or capitalization. Some ofthe language I don't think is appropriate for PG-13 rating in chapter2. The idea isn't terribly original, but I suppose I can't blame you that much if everyone keeps using the "Misao runs away and meets Soujiro" idea, what can I do about that?

I would recommend you rewrite it or find yourself an editor, you really need one.

Sakura: Thank you for the constructive criticism although won't let me put dividers for some reason or another so I'm sorry but I can't do that ' and I'll try more about my grammar I don't pay much attention to it -'

Tenken's amour wrote: Nice story but is this a one-shot? "

Things are too rush...

Sakura: Fixed sorry bout' that!

Anithene wrote:

Good, good, much better. But don't you think Sou saying/thinking those words are a bit too OOC? He's never cursed in the manga or anime, from Misao that's normal, but from him it isn't Other than that, it's going great so far!

Sakura: well OOC ahoy!

MMMMMMMMMMMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSSMSMSMMSm

" ohhhh sou-chan….." Misao cooed as she cornered the poor boy and held up a set of brand new kunai she bought at a stall on the next town over.

"uhh Misao-chan what are you going to do with those?" Soujiro stuttered

"oh these," Misao grinned at her kunai," nothing. I'm going to torture you with this"

Misao said as she put away her kunai and held up a bottle of black hair die , a case of make up and a kimono.

" I thought you looked like a girl enough so I'm gonna add to it!"

"no no no NOOOOOOOOO" Soujiro screamed as her was tied to a chair with tight metal bands.

**Ten terrifying minuets later for Soujiro……..**

As soon as Misao held up the mirror Soujiro cringed and Misao was jumping for joy

' finally he got that retarded smile off his face' she thought.

Soujiro further frowned. His hair was silky, black ,long, and tied in a bun. Eyeliner and long eyelashes adorned his now girlish eyes while his lips resembled a blood red

color . On top of all that he was wearing a silver kimono with a black dragon wrapping itself around the wearer. Basically he looked like a less geisha looking Yumi, but way cuter.

Seeing the look on Soujiro's face Misao rolled all over the floor laughing with tears in her eyes. Standing up and wiping her tears of laughter away she explained the little plot she had made.

" Well, Soujiro you have to wear that for 3 weeks and go around the places we visit while we travel and pretend you are a girl, AND If a guy starts to flirt with you, you have to flirt back and in 8 minuets after the conversation you have to reveal to him you are a man. And maybe if you win I'll give you a kiss "

Soujiro grit his teeth. 'I never backed out of challenges and I might get a kiss form the weasel girl too' e pondered over it and finally replied. "fine I'll play your little game……"

**AT THE BAR IN THE NEXT TOWN OVER……**

"Hey baby you're kinda cute"

"Hey sexy come play with us"

"(whistle)"

Soujiro couldn't take it. There was a crowd of MEN trying to flirt with him, he was just about to beat the crap outa them when he caught Misao's warning glance.

"I'm sorry you guys but I can't play but I can still talk" Soujiro was about to vomit but he said this in the most famine way as possible and walked up to one guy and started making circles around the mans chest with his finger.

" Butt it's too bad I'm gonna beat the crap outa you" Soujiro said in the deadliest tone of voice. And a manly voice. (A/N Ha reminds me of the Kaoru fighting Kamatari scene in the show)

All of the men looked shocked " Is that guy gay?" they all whispered to each other

Soujiro sweat dropped and started beating the shit outa them.

Misao on the other hand was laughing her ass off.

" This Is gonna be a looooooong and funny 3 weeks"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSM

Sakura: hahahhah Soujiro is a girl and a pervert (chants and hops around husband)

Soujiro: I AM NOT A GIRL OR A PERVVERT!

Sakura: okay you might not be a girl but you area pervert, you pervert

Soujiro- ………………


	4. Freedom and the moon

Sakura: I'd Like to thank anithene for umm.. Giving me lots of advice.

Soujiro: (is choking)

Sakura: Shut up! Sou! I'm trying to say something!

Soujiro: aakakakakkakakaka (is still chocking)

Chap Reviews response.

Nilnil: I typed that she bought a set of kunai in the last town over… I think….

Anithene: I am now gonna make the whole 'I'm going to make you a girl think short

Erica Madarine: uhhh sorry! I'm kinda bad at writing long chaps '

Anonymous Freak: I had other crazy ideas? Do I know you or something?

Tenken's lover: Thanks. I don't really like him with the smile He looks sexier without it

SMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMMSMSMS

**The Last day of the bet……**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA " Misao started to choke on her sashimi as she laughed,

Soujiro and her were eating at a restaurant today was the last day of the bet they made and over the past weeks She had seen men, and surprisingly women flirt with him.

"hey sexy"

" hey come play with us"

The words still lingered in her humorous mind. An the other hand Soujiro was mumbling and fiddling with his onigiri. Misao took a sympathetic look at him and continued laughing.

" I can't believe you made me do this" complained Soujiro.

" well It was Sorta you're choice"

" My choice . Rigggggghhht,"

Soujiro found his food tasteless so he quit on eating it. Misao on the other hand had a cook do a Heimlich maneuver on her because she was chocking on her food.

"Misao.."

"what"

" I think we should pay the bill now"

"whatever"

After paying the bill and walking outside to the crisp spring scene before them They continued their journey together. and arguing at each other .

"NO It WAS SORT OF YOUR CHOICE YOU COULD'VE TAKEN ALL THAT STUFF OF ME AND THREATEN ME!" She yelled at Soujiro

"NO maybe I could've taken all that stuff off , But you'd probably put it all back on and besides I could never threaten your beautiful face Misao"

Misao blushed and looked away. While Soujiro cursed himself for saying that.

' CRAP! I wasn't supposed to say that. It was just a thought'

They walked down the road considering they were going to travel to the Himuras

The rest of the way they were silent. Lost in their own thoughts they continued till almost sunset were they sat down and ate an early dinner at a beautiful field. Sakura trees bushed all around them. The sun setting and the sky a purple orange haze. Peaceful as it was , It would be better if they were paying attention to it.

8: 00Pm

It was dark now the moon and the stars that illuminated the sky were the only sources of light. A cool slight wind brushed through the field making noises . Soujiro was just about to go to sleep when another voice popped into his mind.

" you know you like her even though she can treat you like crap and yells at you on a daily basis" Soujiro knew that his affection for the itachi grown on him for the last 3 weeks but he refused to admit it.

After settling his thought on Misao he finally went to bed.

Checking if he was really asleep Misao ran off ,being herself , and exploring.

Misao finally found the place that was perfect. A lake around at the end of the meadow

That was surrounded by Sakura trees. The crystal blue lake reflected her ivory face as she undid her braid. Thinking about what Soujiro said she didn't notice the pair of eyes watching her.

'did Soujiro mean what he said, That I , the raccoon girl am pretty. Maybe he thinks more of me ' Misao shook her head as she dismissed the thought.

'he only said I was beautiful not that he liked me or anything……….'

Misao suddenly realized she was falling for the smiling freak.

"Just peachy I'm falling for the freaky grin boy……….

"what were you saying about me Misao?" a grinning Soujiro walked up.

'oh crap I think he heard me…' Misao made a poor excuse

" I was saying how your smile ish freaky"

"Misao don't lie to me I know you said something"

Misao fumbled with her fingers…

"wellIsaidIthinkimfallingforyou" (translation Well I said I think I'm falling for you)

Soujiro knew this already but decided to let her make sure her heart is true. So he just laughed "good joke Misao-Chan we should go to sleep now"

"yea," Misao mumbled "just a funny joke, lets go." She gave a fake laugh and smile and sent off.

As she walked off she couldn't help but think

'he doesn't think of me more than an amusing companion.'

Next day………..

Soujiro woke to the sight of a letter

_Dear smiling freak,_

_I went out to catch fish for breakfast will be back in 30 minuets_

_misao_

Soujiro yawned and relized today he could take of his costume. He ran to the lake that misao was fishing in.When he got to the sun drenched field he ran to the lake.

"Oi, smiling freak watcha doing here?" misao yelled from far out in the lake

"taking of this retarded costume" He yelled back and washed his face of the makeup that was caked on his skin. after that he took off the kimono because he had his regular outfit on under.

" hey misao-chan let me help you!"

"how?"she screamed,"You dont have a boa-t" she stopped short however because soujiro ran across the water and had caught some large fish wile running across.

"ya know you should have told me you could do that. If I had known I wouldn't be here for a fucking half hour!"

Soujiro just smiled and sighed

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sakura: soujiro you;re a meanie

Soujiro: why

Sakura: I don't know

Soujiro: you're insane you know that

Sakura: Yup and proud of it!


	5. Review

Sakura: this is not a new chap So SORRY! This is just a review page thingy

Soujiro: you know you should write another chapter , considering you're going on a vacation next week.

Sakura: HEEEEEEEEEY sou! You weren't supposed to tell

Sou: HAHAHHAHAHAH

Sakura: I-will-kill-you (is being chased around by an angry mob)

Reviews

Nilnil: i thought Misao is a weasel. she is not a raccoon, Kaoru is

Sakura: well Itachi is weasel , And tanuki is raccoon so I called Misao a weasel

Mysterious Samurai: At least this chap is more serious than the others, so I decide to give you a credit girl  
Slow things down and stop all that annoying stuffs from now, I don't think you've had the plot in your mind either!fold arms

Sakura: sorry '

Cathay Mark: Ok, more please! And the grammars should have be improved!

Sakura: I guess I should listen to the squiggly lines when I use word. Ehehehehehe

Anithene: Clap Much better! It's coming along very nicely! I just noticed a few misspellings, so maybe you should re-read the chap before you publish it. Like you put "I'm taking it of" instead of "off".

And one insy thing! The whole running across water isn't physically possible, even if you were that fast! See, his wieght x gravity isn't consistent with the force of his running, or every reaction has to have an equall and opposite reaction. As Neutons Law of Gravity says. So, if he's running, he has to slow down and therefore he won't be able to run across water.

Uh, sorry if I confused you with that, take this from a girl who's been watching Discovery Channel since she was five .

Sakura: uhh. Yep I'm confused ! but I gotta follow the laws of physics I guess! (try's to jump off a cliff but falls)

Owwwww I think the laws of gravity are still intact.

Sou: Thank You Anithene you showed her that she can't fly! No more hospital for my wife (smiles at Anithene)

Anonymous Freak: Yes! Maybe ya dun know who the hell i am but i know ya mis! This is totally crazy and too much to read by a true Sou/Mi fan :P

Sakura: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! Are you a friend or something? GOD DAMN TELL ME!


	6. Oh I know A song

Sakura: A REDO OF CHAPTER 6 ! And to nilnil: You are right ! I accidentally put raccoon instead to itachi! Gomen!

SMSMSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

12:00……

While walking on the seemingly endless path that led to Tokyo Misao stared the spring fields beside the road…. Hills that mounted the fields covered with patches of grass Swaying with the wind………. Birds chirping from their nests in the Sakura trees that lined the path . It was a beautiful scene before her, but to bad she didn't notice it because her mind was on one word. Can you guess it

'_bored'_

'_bored'_

'

'_GODDAMIT I'M BORED' _

'ah well I guess I'll just annoy Soujiro' she snickered inside her mind

Misao hoping to annoy Soujiro sang a song that everyone knows and loves!

(a/n pretend this song existed . )

" hey Soujiro" Misao chirped

" hai Misao?" sou replied

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"on everybody's nerves"

"everybody's nerves"

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"and this is how it goes……." Misao started singing

Sou replied with another smile but this one a slight frown

" Misao-chan please DO NOT sing that the whole day , I think that is VERY annoying"

But Misao begged to differ and kept on singing .

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"on everybody's nerves"

"everybody's nerves"

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"and this is how it goes……."

Inside Soujiro's mind this song was like a time bomb. Each verse cut the wick shorter..

Tick…..

Tick….

Misao didn't see the disturbance on his face so she kept on singing…….

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"on everybody's nerves"

"everybody's nerves"

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"and this is how it goes……."

Tick…..

Tick….

Tick….

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"on everybody's nerves"

"everybody's nerves"

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"and this is how it goes……."

Surprisingly Soujiro lasted 2 hours of the song while walking on the empty silent road with the exception of Misao's voice, but after that he snapped. They were already 1/3 way to Tokyo and she still was singing that retarded song

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"on everybody's nerves……….."

" MISAO PLEASE STOP IT" he sounded desperate for her to stop

She replied with another verse

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"on everybody's nerves"

"everybody's nerves"

" oh I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

"and this is how it goes……."

"Misao chan…..COME HERE PLEASE!" he chirped in a grim way.

Misao looked at his twitchy smile and backed away into a sakura tree. He was coming closer. And closer. And closer. And closer….. Until

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Soujiro GET AWAY HELLPPPPP SOMONE THE EVIL BAKA TENKEN IS AFTER ME! AHHHHHHHHHH" Misao screamed her lungs out as she ran around in circles on the glossy fields, turning them into dirt.

Sou looked at the weasel girl in slight amusement. 5..4..3….2……….1! he counted in his head. Right as he said 1 Misao ran into a tree and blacked out….. Lurking over her unconscious body he grinned madly and took her into his arms

(10 minuets later)

Back on the road everything was fine. And by fine I'm pretty much lying.

" BAKA NOO STOP THAT NOOOOOOOOO…. MUMFMFMFMFFMFM"

Misao was muffled by the piece of cloth over her mouth sou to keep her quiet.

'He also tied my hands and feet! That jerk!' Misao thought

" What? can't understand you Misao-chan!" he replied happily and he slung her small frame over his shoulder.

" MFMFMFMFMFMFMMFMFMUFM" she wanted to kick him in the groin REALLY badly. Unfortunately she couldn't, because of certain circumstances.

" Still can't here you………. WEASEL!" he taunted.

'WEASEL THAT BASTERED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM HE WON'T HAVE WHAT MAKES HIM A MAN!'

Sou could feel Misao shaking angrily and decided to solve the problem. FOR HIM.

Lying Misao down on the grass Soujiro took out something out of his pack.

Misao starred at the object and let out a muffled scream.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

OWSURI

Reuka: Ha I Hate Soujiro now and now I Love Kamatari , Shishio , Chou, and Anji!

Kamatari & shishio: AHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Reuka: glomps them both oh and I changed my penname back to my old one

Soujiro: I'm free I'm finally Free starts to run but is trapped in a cage

Reuka: YOU SOU… are now my servant, you will obey Kamatari and Shishio

(witch by the way you already have been doing), and you will get Chou-sama and

anji-kun, AND I MIGHT BE DISCONTINUING THIS FICCY!


	7. I'm Hungry

Chap 7:TOKYO AT LAST!

Misao let out a muffled scream when she saw what was in Soujiro's hand….

'_A Pink Kimono with Sakura flowers on it…_

_A Pink Kimono With Sakura flowers on it.._

_A FUCKING PINK Kimono with Sakura flower on it.'_

Soujiro snickered at Misao's reaction. ' Pure terror' he thought.

" you see misao-Chan… If you do not be quiet when I ask you while we are traveling……I WILL Make you wear this kimono with make up, when traveling through Town" His grin widened even more, " do you agree?"

With eyes still wide in shock, Misao slightly nodded her head at the former Tenken.

" Good Now Lets go" He urged after untying her. Holding his hand for support, Misao pulled herself up, her face and mind still in a dazed state

Walking through the seemingly endless dirt path lined with bushes and Sakura trees for about 3 hours, They finally made their way to the busy streets of Tokyo.

' wow' thought misao 'Kyoto was never this busy!'

It was true. Around Soujiro and her were hundreds of shops selling all kinds of things like fish, medicine, small dolls, and weapons. Through the blurry rush of stores, a few restaurants were settled in random places.

'restaurants'

The word clicked in Misao's Mind….Hungry…….She thought, her mind caught in a blank state. Soujiro noticed Misao's seemingly blank and drooling face staring at one of the buildings. He looked were she was looking…. At a restaurant called Sirisashi

" Misao are you okay" He mumbled to her as he waved a hand in front of her face, his blue eyes flashing concern.

" hungry……………." She replied back subconsciously

Soujiro laughed as he dragged her in the restaurant, walking up to the front desk.

" Table for two" he asked the red haired waitress

" awww is that your girlfriend...wife?" The waitress looked at misao with her bright emerald orbs

Suddenly, as if on cue, Misao snapped awake and both automatically said "No"

The waitress Laughed as if reading their minds through their heated faces, and motioned them to follow her to their table.

" here you are!" She chirped as she set down their menus and sped off in a different direction.

Handing a menu to Misao he quickly scanned over it and decided he would have fried salmon with tea.

Soujiro Looked around the restaurant from his table. It was very clean in his opinion. Each wooden table was surrounded by 4 silk cushions to kneel on, and each cubby was spacious

" So Misao watcha ordering" Soujiro asked ,peeking over the menu she prodded in front of her face

"ummmm veg. onigiri with water." She decided and plopped the menu down on top of Soujiro's

Waiting for the waitress Misao started a conversation with Soujiro.

" ummmm Soujiro ……" she started to ask but was soon stopped by a stream of loud yells coming from the entrance of the restaurant.

" HEY YOU'RE THE TENKEN RIGHT ! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MURDERED KOMAGATA(sp?)!"

Muscle bound men started to surround Misao And Soujiro

.:.:.:.:OWSURI:.:..: READ AUTHORS NOTE

PRIEVIEW OF CHAP 8!

.:;.:;Sayonara Misao.;;.;;

Misao woke up expecting to see the face of Soujiro next to her, instead she found a note…

_My Dearest misao,_

_By the time you are reading this I'm probably FARRRRR gone, considering I have been running at full speed._

_I'm sorry for not saying goodbye but you probably would have stopped me_.

_Please forgive me but I think your better without a tenken in your life._

_Sayonara Misao…. I hope to see your smiling face once more in the far future._

_Your smiling Freak,_

_Tenken noSoujiro_

Misao dropped the note in shock as tears streamed down her sapphire orbs like fluid rainfall…

END PREVIEW

So I hope you'll like the next chapter and this one R&R


	8. Bye

Reuka; HI ALL! I'm sorry bout this but, I have to stop writing! I will discontinue all my fics . I will completely Vanish from for certain reasons I cannot explain. Please bear with me. For the last time……. SAYONARA walks off until you can't see her

The Juppongatana: cries actually she will be continuing the fics but Not FOR A very long time. Just keep checking for updates.

Bye I'll miss you all

Sou-nichi


	9. I'm BACK MUHAHAHA

Reuka: uh sorry! I will not be not discontinuing this story HA IN YOUR FACE you STUPID COMPUTER! The reason I couldn't update was my damned computer! Not because I received any flames of something like zat! Oh and by the way soujiro just became insane

Soujiro: is running in circles and screaming) FEAR THE MUFFINS OF DOOM. FEASR THEM FEAR THE EVIL MUFFINS O' DOOM

Reuka: before I forget.

To crystal snowflakes: (starts choking) Don't have great works yourself? Hell! you have fics 10x better than mine! so don't feel bad bout' flaming or giving constructive critisizm!


	10. FOOD AT LAST or not

Reuka: Umm I hope I'm getting at least a tiny bit better, Anyway to " Some slut", I don't write lemons! I stink at them. Maybe if I could I would

Soujiro: help!

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

Soujiro Turned around to look at who was calling him, a group of savage looking men. Standing up from his kneeling position, Soujiro went to compromise with the citizens.

" Misao-chan I'll be right back Stay here"

" But I am a perfectly good fighter!"

" Misao –dono, just please stay here for your own protection!"

" No! I want to figh---"

Misao was cut short when Soujiro kneeled down and pressed his lips against her soft pale ones. Misao's eyes widened for a second then shut , enjoying the short kiss he gave her.

Breaking the kiss ,Soujiro smiled and stoop up, walking to the group of men after seeing Misao's stunned reaction.

'_He kissed me'_

'_The smiling freak ACTUALLY KISSED me'_

' _and I think I liked it'_

'_wait…rewind '_

'_I liked it….OMFG I AM going insane'_

' _and that was my first kiss…'_

' _GODAMN YOU SETA!'_ She thought after placing her fingers against her lips and entering her bewildered look.

:………, With Soujiro…. ,………:

Soujiro Noticed the dirty and fearful looks given by the people who he passed by, thanks to the 5 swordsmen calling out his former nickname. The 5 men finally came into full view, one with short black hair, a purple hamaka (sp?), another bald one with the same gi, then one with waist length hair and a yellow hamaka, Finally the last 2 looked like twins both with a bowl cut and a red hamaka

After the men noticed he was actually there, they started shouting insults at him.

Soujiro noticed each of them get into a fighting stance after they each said an insult.

Still mostly lacking emotion Soujiro's face remained blank, covered by a fake smile.

" I would appreciate it if we took this battle outside, I wouldn't like to get anyone hurt"

"Feh whatever We don't care just hurry up so we can kill you" One of the men said , gritting his teeth.

Shooing them out the shoji door Soujiro quickly followed them to The busy streets of Tokyo.

SMSMSMSMSMMSMSM

Reuka: sorry! TOOOOOOOO lazy to finish the chapter…..Gomen Gomen Gomen! yawn

Anji: Helllo…..( looks at sleeping Reuka) Hmmmmm... lets to the math

Sleeping Reuka + Hungry Anji equals,FRIDGE RAID! WOOOOOO! (goes off and raids the fridge)


End file.
